The Show Must Go On- The New Dancer
by KittyKat27
Summary: Chapter One. Christian learns from Zelder about " The New Dancer''


Title: The Show Must Go On- Chapter Two- The New Dancer  
  
Disclaimer: I used some lines, not in the same order, so I cant get in trouble for it. I dont own anything except the  
character "Natalie".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Moulin Rouge, a nightclub, a dance hall, all for the creatures of the underworld. Musicians, painters, writers,  
and, those who are nothing more then figures of the imagination and ornaments of the stage. I had been in love, not too  
long ago I wish that was not the truth, and I was to be alone. I am alone now, I had been alone before, but for somehow  
I envy that old feeling, there was no pain in my heart, my broken heart that is. Somewhere along the way, I lost her, the  
" Sparkling Diamond", I was the first one that lasted more then one night with her, the Duke was the second. Satine, she  
had to choose, it is obvious that I was not that one. There was still my penniless existence, and the write nobody would  
know after " Spectacular, Spectacular" and my name was never known, besides " the one who chose to make a fool of himself  
by singing on stage" and then there was avoiding death. I thought loosing her meant loosing the world and everything in  
it, she was the only good in it, at least that's how I saw it. Until...  
  
  
  
  
" Christian, Christian, Christian" Zidler never failed to find me, day or night in the theatre, day was at  
his advantage, " we are all in anticipation of the next act, when oh when is it going to be ready?".  
The next piece for the theatre was entitled " A Diamond Sunset" was to be next, all the writing was left to me. No,  
it was not my first choice in a way to live, but it was the only way to live. Moulin Rouge was corwded into countless  
hours, seeing Satine was more or less on occassion, unless I chose to, but that was a detail worth ignoring. Diamond somehow  
made it's way into all the titles, they fit so perfectly, I was the only one who knew the truth behind them. " It will be  
finsihed by the rehersal tomorrow, unless you resceduled it for tonight" it was one of his trademarks.  
He laughed hysterically, " my, how you forget things easily Christian, tonight is the celebration".  
" Celebration? For what?".  
" The new arrival, she suppose to be the most glamorus gal in the city" I failed to agree with that, " she's  
coming tonight, it's to be the biggest night in Paris! I could have sworn you knew?".  
Zilder's voice always had the spunk and power to it, even when things were better, mine never was, " no, this is  
the first I've heard of it". He knew me better then anyone in the entire city, well almost anyone, he knew what was going on,  
and what had happened, and understood the pain. " You have to move on boy, the show must go on".  
I sighed deeply, " and to think I use to live by that".  
" There is nothing willing to stop you, it is only you, and that is not something I can help you with".  
" You, me, no one, it's hopeless, this is my life and nothing more then writing worthless, meaningless plays  
in a whore house...no offense Harold".  
His arm surronded me, never taking seriously to what I may say, " you're mind will change when you meet Natalie".  
I gazed at him, " who's Natalie?"  
" Have you been ignoring this conversation?" his voice rose, " Natalie, 'The Spirit Within'?" still I did  
not catch on, " the glamorus gal, she can solve the problems to all your troubles" Harold did have a way of saying things.  
" Why dont I set up some alone time for you and her tonight, sure it is her grande opening, but, you're a good buy, you  
deserve it".  
" Do you not remember anything, the last time you did that, and look where I am!".  
Zilder grinned, " may I suggest not following in love this time? Natalie and...Satine are rather similar, I'm sure  
you'll come to discover what I am saying" he winked.  
After he left, I wondered, how could the new dancer have a connection with Satine if she is new?  
The darn whore never left her elephant let alone the theatre, what did she know?. The wink, the winl of Harold Zidler was  
always something, a hidden clue. That's when it struck me, from the talk around the dance floor, Natalie was Satine's sister. 


End file.
